Right
by roxaroo
Summary: "Their bodies moved together in a timeless dance, and they forgot the world around them." Steve and Natasha.
1. Right There

**I do not own Marvel's Avengers. Above 18 only.**

The last people Sam Wilson expected to find knocking on his window were Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, and yet there they were, covered in soot and looking up at him imploringly.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Steve started, "I wouldn't have come here if we had any other place to go. It seems like everyone we know is trying to kill us."

"Not everyone," Sam replied as he opened his window wider and let the two Avengers crawl through. Once they were inside, he hastily shut the window and closed his blinds. He turned to face the heroes now standing awkwardly in his kitchen.

"Um, I guess I'll go run and grab some food and supplies," Sam began. "You guys can clean up, just use whatever you need."

"Thank you, Sam," Steve replied as the ex-soldier grabbed his keys and left the room. Once the door clicked shut, Steve turned to Natasha, who appeared to be staring blankly into space. "Natasha? Do you want to go ahead and wash up first?"

"Uh, no, no, you go ahead," the small Russian replied. She only briefly met Steve's eyes, and he was confused by the expression he saw there. He shrugged it off as yet another thing he didn't understand just yet, and walked into Sam's room.

Upon entering the bathroom, Steve turned the shower to its hottest temperature and let the steam fill the room. He left his clothes folded on the counter, and stepped into the water. It was then that his exhaustion finally hit, and he stood under the water unable to muster the will to actually wash the dirt and rubble away. It was not long until the scorching heat began to relax his taut muscles as it ran through his hair and swirled at his feet.

He was about to reach for the soap when he heard the door click open. I could've sworn I locked that, he thought to himself. Senses on alert, he called out "Who's there?" as he struggled to peer through the glass shower door that had been covered with steam. He received no response, but just managed to make out a blur of red hovering about five feet in the air. "Natasha?" He confusedly asked. "W-what are you doing in here? Is something wrong?" He opened the shower door slightly and poked his head out to better see his partner. His view unobstructed by the steam, Steve could suddenly see the Black Widow standing in the middle of the bathroom floor, her clothes pooled around her feet. The blood rushed from Steve's face.

"S-steve…?" Natasha's voice broke as she pronounced his name. "I need you…I need you to help me forget." Steve had never seen her so vulnerable…so exposed. He wanted nothing more than to help her. In that moment, he forgot himself and opened the shower door completely, reaching out his hand to her.

Any reservation that Natasha had had about what she was about to do fell away as she took in the sight of Captain America's soaking wet body. She walked slowly towards him, not wanting to startle the sensitive man, and placed her hand in his.

Steve pulled Natasha gently into the shower, pulling her into him as he leaned down to place his lips gently against hers. For a while, the only sounds were there lips moving together softly as the water ran down their bodies. Natasha sighed as some of the tension left her body. It wasn't enough though. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her tongue into his mouth, clinging to his body in a way that made it impossible for him to pull away. She grabbed his hands, which were hanging awkwardly at his sides, and placed them on her waist.

The heat in the tiny room seemed to escalate tenfold as something snapped inside of Steve and he forcefully turned Natasha so her back was against the shower wall. He pressed his left knee between her legs, leaning against her body. Their tongues danced together as he reached up with one hand to stroke her face. They stopped to gasp for breath, and Steve's mouth began to trail kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. She sighed in pleasure, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck as she hitched one leg up on Steve's waist. Steve moaned and immediately crushed his mouth to Natasha's, reaching down to grab her ass and lift her up against the wall.

His breath caught as the redhead reached her hand down between their soaking bodies and stroked his length. He looked into her eyes, not sure of what she wanted him to do, or what he should do for that matter; she bit her lip and nodded, guiding him into her.

Steve's legs weakened immediately as he was enveloped by wetness, and he placed one hand against the shower wall to brace himself as he ducked his head down onto Natasha's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay," she panted, trying to reassure him through the cloud of pleasure spreading through her mind and body. "I need you to go, Steve. You can do it." She began to grind her hips, gently coaxing him into action. Soon enough, their slick bodies were sliding together as one.

Steve's inexperience was paralleled only by his stamina, and he kept thrusting as the new sensations – Natasha's lips on his, Natasha's nails digging into his shoulders, Natasha's moans echoing in his eardrums - made him shiver in the heat of the shower. He watched her face, watching how the slight changes in his speed and his movements made her eyes shut tighter or her breath catch in her throat, and could not imagine a more beautiful experience than that of giving this woman pleasure and relief.

Their bodies moved together in a timeless dance, and they forgot the world around them. Eventually – unfortunately - Steve felt himself reaching the edge of the cliff, bringing a new question to his mind. He slowed his thrusts, and when Natasha opened her eyes he asked her, "Should I…? Are you…?"

Not wanting the experience to end, Natasha shook her head in an almost comical manner, saying "No, keep going. Keep going, babe, you can do it." When Steve resumed his previous pace, she threw her head back and moaned, "Oh God yes, Steve, right there. Keep it right there." Her entire body was a live wire, vibrating with energy as her tension built towards release. She pulled Steve's arm down from the wall and pushed his hand between her legs, needing him to push her over the edge. She guided his thumb to that bundle of nerves and moved his finger in forceful gyrations. Her toes clenched and her legs constricted around Steve's waist as she cried out. Her mind suddenly blanked as pleasure rolled violently through her body. She pulled Steve over the cliff along with her, and they climaxed together, his seed filling her with warmth as they clutched each other.

They both panted as they came down from their high, and Natasha pressed her forehead against Steve's chest as she smiled. "Thank you, Steve. Thank you."

He gently placed her back on her feet. Touting his newfound confidence, he placed one finger under her chin and lifted her face. Kissing her gently on her lips, he murmured, "Glad I could help."


	2. Right Here (Part I)

**18 and up only. I don't own Avengers.**

When Natasha and Steve reunited with their other teammates at Avengers Tower, Steve was sure he and Natasha would never mention their brief tryst again, let alone continue it. But he was mistaken.

That same afternoon, he found the elegantly penned note on the nightstand in his bedroom: _My room at midnight_ it read. It was signed _Nat_. Not sure exactly how to react, Steve's nerves were on edge the entire evening. Would she want to talk about what had happened? Would she threaten him to secure his silence on the matter? He desperately hoped they could put the past behind them and remain friends.

And that's exactly what he planned to tell her as soon as her door opened to his knock at 12:00AM. Before he could get the words out, however, she grabbed his shirt and whispered hurriedly, "I should've guessed you'd be right on time. Get in here before someone sees you," and pulled him inside.

She released her hold on his shirt and stepped behind him to lock the door. Steve straightened out his shirt and took a moment to look around her room for the first time, which was minimalistic in style and yet held a certain amount of warmth.

"Do you like it?" He heard Nat purr from behind him.

"Very much, actually…" Steve responded as he turned to face her, at which point his jaw dropped. She definitely was not talking about the room, as she stood with her robe opened to him, bare underneath. "Umm…" was the only response he could give.

"Look, I know this is probably confusing, trust me I don't understand it either, but I need you Steve. I need you so bad it hurts. Ever since that time in the shower I've had to resist the urge to jump you every time we were in the same room together." Steve recognized her expression and demeanor as she stepped towards him longingly. And for the first time he actually registered his own need to be near her, to please her.

Within seconds they were grasping on to each other, Natasha standing on her tiptoes to reach her arms around Steve as they kissed. His hands ran down the length of her smooth sides to her thighs and hoisted her up around his waist, carrying her over to her bed as her tongue entered his mouth.

As he laid her gently on the perfectly made bed, he trailed hot, wet kisses up and down her neck and collarbone. Her sighs only encouraged him, and he continued further down as her fingers ran through his hair. Natasha could feel the flames of his lips everywhere, and passionate heat coursed through her veins as her lover's tongue traced her left nipple. Wanting to reciprocate in some way, she sat up suddenly and began pulling Steve's shirt over his head. Steve sat up onto his knees and removed his shirt in one fluid motion. Unable to resist the urge, Natasha ran her hands up and down his bare chest, pausing only when he looked into her eyes and said firmly "Lay down."

His tone made Natasha's breath hitch as she wondered what the captain had in store for her. It didn't take long for her to find out.

He positioned himself between her legs, and continued kissing and biting across the smooth expanse of her stomach. As he went below her navel, her back began to arch into him. Steve grabbed her hips and gently held them down onto the bed as he licked along her pelvic bone. "Ohh," Natasha moaned. "Oh my God, Steve, stop teasing, please…"

"If you insist," Steve chuckled as he spread her legs open to reveal her center, dripping with heat. "Now tell me, Nat," he breathed against her, not letting himself touch her just yet. "Do you like it…right here?" He innocently asked as he kissed her inner thigh.

"Y-yeah," she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut.

"How about...right here?" He implored as he flicked his tongue across her mound.

She let out a gasp and threw one of her arms across her face. "Uh-huh."

"And…right here?" He asked as he ran his tongue along her center.

Natasha violently bucked her hips, and could only nod her head as she groaned.

Steve ignored his hardened length pressing uncomfortably against his pants as he focused his efforts on controlling Natasha's writhing legs as he pleasured her. As she reached the edge, he hitched her legs over his shoulders and pushed as deeply as he could, shamelessly reveling in the taste of her.

Natasha had no control over her body as her legs trembled and her fingers tangled in Steve's hair, wanting him deeper and closer. Her breath caught in her throat as she came, every muscle in her body tensed as Steve tried to prolong her climax.

As soon as she came down from her high, she pulled Steve up from between her legs and kissed him sloppily. As she tasted herself on his mouth, heat pooled between her legs once again and she pushed Steve over onto his back. She continued kissing him fiercely as she tore his belt off and pushed his pants down, desperate to feel him inside her.

Once his length was freed, she eased herself slickly onto him and began to ride him back and forth, up and down with a fierce determination. She pushed her sweat-drenched hair back with one hand and supported herself with the other on his chest, nails scraping his skin. Steve was powerless, and could only look up into the eyes of the beautiful specimen before him. He sensually ran his hands up her sides and across her breasts as her tightness pushed him closer and closer to his limit.

"Natasha, I-I'm about to - " he stuttered just before he lost control. He emptied himself inside of her, his member pulsing thickly inside of her as she rode him erratically through her second orgasm.

She collapsed on top of him, catatonic. Their chests heaved as they each caught their breath in the silent room. She rolled off of him and laid next to him, propping herself up on her elbow as she looked at him. "I know we're going to have to talk about this eventually, but do you think it could wait until tomorrow?"

"Um, sure," Steve replied. He got the feeling he was being dismissed, and so he cleaned himself up and let himself out of her room. Once her door clicked shut behind him, he couldn't help but smile and shake his head as he snuck back to his own room.


End file.
